Track 21: Him
by alexisglo
Summary: Hanbin mempersembahkan seluruh karyanya kepada sang tercinta. [ikon; double b / bobbin; mention of homophobia, heteronormative]


**_warning:_** _mention of homophobia, heteronormative._

* * *

 **Track 21: Him**

Hanbin sudah sangat terbiasa menggumamkan melodi tanpa disadarinya, terpikirkan lirik lagu yang datang tanpa diundang, membuat lagu dalam benaknya. Harus diakui Hanbin bahwa hampir seluruh lagu yang diciptakannya mengenai kasih sayang terhadap seseorang, sebuah kisah kasih, dan hal-hal yang berhubungan dengan afeksi.

Ia duduk termangu, jemarinya melekat pada tuts piano di hadapannya. Hanbin tidak mau seperti tipikal manusia lainnya yang merasa emosional ketika hujan turun, tetapi perasaannya begitu sensitif saat ini. Ditambah hujan kali ini tidak terdengar guntur yang biasanya membuat ia merasa tidak nyaman.

Hanbin takut pada gemuruhnya yang terdengar begitu menyeramkan. Baiklah, sesungguhnya Hanbin tidak menyukai apa pun yang berhubungan dengan bising yang terlalu keras. Inilah mengapa ia lebih memilih tinggal di sini, jauh dari keramaian, dikelilingi pepohonan yang hampir menyerupai hutan—atau bahkan bisa disebut hutan? karena bahkan untuk menemui tetangga terdekatnya, Hanbin tetap harus menggunakan kendaraan.

"Hanbin, ini sudah waktu makan malam."

" _I know_." Hanbin menjawabnya terlalu cepat, ia menoleh pada pemandangan di luar jendela, langitnya gelap. Oh, ternyata memang sudah malam.

Sudah berapa lagu yang Hanbin ciptakan hari ini? Tak terhitung.

Sudah berapa lagu yang Hanbin persembahkan kepada orang yang sama? Tak terhitung.

"Aku akan meminta Brier untuk membuatkan kita _Creme Brulee_ , _you want some_?"

Hanbin diam. Tidak terlalu menangkap apa yang dikatakan oleh teman satu-satunya itu yang merangkap sebagai asisten pribadi—Jinhwan. " _Yeah_." Hanbin menjawab singkat, ia diam lagi, kemudian melanjutkan, " _Sure_."

Kemudian jemarinya menari di atas tuts piano, membuat sebuah melodi sembarang yang sungguh terdengar aneh menurutnya. Namun bagi orang lain yang awam, melodi aneh tersebut mungkin akan terdengar seperti bagian dari sebuah lagu indah. Apa lagi bila mereka tahu oleh siapa melodi itu diciptakan. Orang-orang akan otomatis memujinya, seolah mereka sudah diciptakan untuk menyukai apa pun karya yang diciptakan oleh Hanbin; _another masterpiece from Hanbin Kim_ , mereka pasti berpikir begitu.

Hujan di musim gugur sungguh hal yang terburuk bagi orang-orang. Cuacanya, suhu udaranya yang terlalu dingin, dan suasananya. Namun tidak bagi Mr. Yang—pria tua yang menjadikan Hanbin sebagai sumber pundi-pundinya. Musim gugur dengan hujan adalah kombinasi yang tepat untuk orang-orang merasa lebih emosional akan sesuatu, serta saat yang tepat untuk Hanbin merilis karya-karya mahaagungnya.

Hanbin Kim berada di jajaran atas bila membicarakan penyanyi lagu ballad terbaik, atau sekadar membicarakan penyanyi terbaik di negaranya. Penampilan di atas panggungnya yang memukau adalah alasan mengapa orang tidak biasa mendengar lagu balada pun akan tertarik untuk mendengarkan lagu-lagu Hanbin; figur pria rupawan berpakaian rapi ditemani sebuah piano hitam besar dengan suara lembutnya, siapa yang tidak terpukau?

Hanbin Kim; pribadinya baik, mempesona, _a musical-genius_. Siapa yang tidak jatuh cinta padanya?

 _Let's be real_ , kata 'cinta' memiliki arti yang amat kuat, tentunya banyak orang yang tidak jatuh cinta pada Hanbin,

Dan Kim Jiwon adalah salah satunya.

.

.

.

"Jadi mengapa kau masih sendiri?" wanita yang kini sedang mengajukan pertanyaan demi pertanyaan padanya ini terlalu jelas menunjukkan ketertarikannya pada Hanbin, sedari tadi yang dibicarakannya dengan Hanbin hanyalah status hubungan dan wanita. _God_. "Kaubilang semua lagumu ini terinspirasi dari pengalaman hidupmu."

Hanbin melirik pada Jinhwan yang berdiri di samping kamera, kedua tangan Jinhwan dilipat di dada, tatapannya intens. " _Well,_ aku terlalu banyak menghabiskan waktuku dengan pekerjaan. Saat ini tidak ada yang membuatku merasa tertarik."

"Tidak satu wanita pun?" wanita itu sedikit menaikan dua sudut bibirnya, menahan senyum, memberikan tatapan yang aneh pada Hanbin. Kalau Hanbin tidak salah menginterpretasikan seluruh gaya bahasa pewawancara ini, sepertinya ia memiliki ketertarikan pada Hanbin.

Hanbin menarik napas dalam-dalam, ia sungguh sedang tidak dalam suasana untuk membicarakan hal seperti ini. "Tidak. Aku sedang tidak menyukai wanita mana pun." Nada bicaranya sedikit monoton.

Suasananya pun jadi agak canggung, siapa pun di dekat mereka dapat merasakannya.

" _Okay_ ," kata si pewawancara, ia membenarkan posisi duduknya untuk berbasa-basi, "kalau begitu, kita beralih pada salah satu penggemarmu yang bertanya mengenai apakah di tahun ini akan berkolaborasi lagi?"

Hanbin berdeham. Ia menjilat bibirnya, merasa gugup akan ke mana percakapan ini membawanya. "Aku tidak berencana untuk berkolaborasi dengan siapa pun dalam waktu dekat ini, Tapi tidak menutup kemungkinan."

Wanita di hadapan Hanbin ini bergeming sejenak, tidak melihat _cue card_ -nya di tangannya. Ia terlihat seperti sedang berpikir mengenai bagaimana caranya untuk membuat sesi wawancara ini menarik. "Hmm, bagaimana dengan teman dekatmu—Jiwon?" Hanbin dapat mendengar Jinhwan menelan ludahnya, ia juga dapat merasakan tubuhnya sendiri menegang. Hanbin sudah menduga wawancara mereka akan jadi begini, tetapi ia tetap saja tidak pernah siap membicarakannya. "Apa kalian akan melakukan kerja sama lagi? Pasti penggemar kalian merindukan kalian berdua bersama ada di atas panggung. Bukankah dulu kalian sering berada di panggung bersama?"

Hanbin memaksakan tawa yang terdengar renyah. Oh, ia malah terdengar menyedihkan. "Mungkin. Tapi entahlah, orang-orang juga tahu kami memiliki kesibukan masing-masing sekarang."

"Ah, begitu." Wanita itu mengangguk-angguk, memikirkan pertanyaan lain yang tidak ada pada _cue card_ -nya. Dalam hati Hanbin berdoa agar wanita tersebut segera dipecat sehingga ia takkan mengajukan pertanyaan-pertanyaan bodoh seperti, "memangnya kapan terakhir kali kalian bertemu? Rumornya kalian tidak pernah berkomunikasi lagi karena kalian jadi tidak pernah terlihat bersama lagi."

"Uhmm, mungkin satu bulan yang lalu aku terakhir kali bertemu Jiwon—entahlah. Aku pun tidak ingat. _But we're good_."

" _Still friends_?" _Stop._

"Yeah, _like that_." Hanbin menebak-nebak apa yang baru saja diucapkan pewawancara di hadapannya akan menjadi judul dari hasil wawancara ini; _Hanbin Kim dan Jiwon Kim Masih Berteman?!_

Kira-kira seperti itu.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu ..., terima kasih sudah ada di sini dan mau melakukan wawancara ini, Hanbin." Wanita itu tersenyum dan menjulurkan tangannya untuk menjabat tangan Hanbin. "Aku yakin album barumu akan disukai semua orang."

"Oh, terima kasih." Hanbin membalas senyumnya, segera melepaskan genggaman tangan mereka.

Ia bertanya-tanya bagaimana caranya percakapan yang seharusnya mengenai karyanya dalam musik menjadi hubungannya dengan Jiwon—seseorang yang semuanya tahu sebagai kerabat terdekatnya.

.

.

.

Bukan tanpa alasan Jiwon disebut sebagai kerabat dekat Hanbin. Dari mereka sekolah menengah pun, sepuluh tahun yang lalu, mereka begitu saling melekat. _Best friends_ , katanya. Semua orang menganggap mereka begitu, termasuk Jiwon dan Hanbin. Mereka memiliki ketertarikan yang sama, yakni musik.

Hanbin menyukai musik _ballad_ , dan Jiwon menyukai musik pop. Jiwon adalah tipikal murid yang sering terlihat bersama gitar di mana-mana, membuat bising dengan suaranya. Bedanya dengan Hanbin, ia tidak membawa gitar bersamanya, tetapi sebuah catatan kecil berisi puisi-puisi mengenai cinta yang berpotensi untuk menjadi lirik lagu.

"Oh! Kim Hanbin!" Jiwon yang masih berumur enam belas tahun itu berseru riang. Ia meletakkan gitarnya ke samping dan mengintip apa yang sedang Hanbin tulis di buku catatannya. " _Apparently someone is in love._ "

Hanbin tidak merespon ucapan Jiwon hingga ia menyelesaikan satu bait puisi. Keningnya mengernyit ketika ia sedang berkonsentrasi begini. Bising dari murid-murid yang juga menggunakan lapangan luas di sekolahnya ini diabaikannya. " _Maybe I am_."

" _Who is she_? Areum? Yukyung? Julie?" Jiwon mendekatkan posisi duduknya pada Hanbin. "Julie, benar?"

Hanbin diam saja, ia hanya menghela napas berat, menatap Jiwon dengan tatapan menilai.

"Ohhh, jadi Julie, ya? Aku benar?" Jiwon menepuk-nepuk pundak Hanbin keras, kemudian memainkan jarinya di atas kain seragam yang dikenakan Hanbin. " _Dude, you're so fucking lucky._ " Jiwon tersenyum lebar. " _Guess what_? Julie juga menyukaimu!"

Kita tidak bisa memungkiri bahwa kita hidup di antara orang-orang yang heteronormatif. Semua orang berasumsi bahwa seorang laki-laki pasti menyukai perempuan, dan begitu pun sebaliknya. Hal ini adalah salah satu hal yang paling Hanbin benci mengenai dunia di mana ia terlahir. Perempuan, perempuan, dan perempuan. Semua orang tidak pernah mencoba memasangkannya dengan anak lelaki, tapi tidak apa-apa, selama Hanbin masih dapat hidup aman dan tidak dikatai oleh teman-temannya atau bahkan dijauhi oleh Jiwon bahwa sesungguhnya ia tidak pernah menyukai perempuan mana pun dan takkan pernah.

"Bukan Julie. Bukan siapa pun."

"Ugh, jangan katakan bahwa puisi ini mengenai anjingmu lagi." Jiwon kemudian merangkul bahu Hanbin, tanda bahwa ia akan mengatakan sesuatu yang serius. "Kim Hanbin, kau tidak usah malu begini. Sesama lelaki, tidak ada rahasia di antara kita. Kalau kau menyukai Julie, aku akan mencoba memasangkanmu dengannya."

"Jiwon, aku tidak—"

"Tunggu." Jiwon merogoh kantung celananya, mengambil ponselnya. Membaca entah-apa-itu yang ada di layar ponselnya, dan berkata. "Hei, uhm, aku harus pergi."

Hanbin meletakkan buku catatannya di atas pahanya, pena yang digenggamnya ia biarkan jatuh ke tanah. " _Huh_? Sekarang?"

" _It's_ Jisoo." Jiwon tersenyum bahagia, ia mulai berjalan menjauh, terlihat amat antusias akan bertemu dengan kekasihnya; yang seorang anak perempuan.

"Oh."

" _See you in class_!"

Hanbin membalas senyum Jiwon namun tidak berkata apa-apa.

"Dan! aku akan tetap menjodohkanmu dengan— _you know_!" Jiwon berseru dari kejauhan, sengaja tidak menyebut nama Julie karena mereka kini sedang berada di keramaian.

Hari itulah di mana semua hal mulai bertambah buruk. Hanbin dan Julie pada akhirnya benar-benar menjalin hubungan istimewa, terima kasih, ini semua berkat Jiwon.

Julie adalah seseorang yang merenggut seluruh pertamanya Hanbin; kekasih pertama Hanbin, kencan pertamanya, ciuman pertamanya— _Hanbin kissed a girl, and he didn't like it_ —Julie juga merupakan orang pertama yang Hanbin beritahu mengenai dirinya yang sesungguhnya, orang pertama yang patah hati karena Hanbin.

" _I'm sorry ...,_ Hanya saja akhir-akhir ini aku sedang tidak ingin memiliki hubungan dengan siapa pun."

"Oh. Hanbin. _I mean, it's okay_." Julie menggigit bibirnya keras-keras, ia menahan tangisnya dan Hanbin saat itu amat merasa bersalah. "Kita masih bisa, beristirahat sebentar. Tidak benar-benar memutuskan hubungan kita—"

"Bukan begitu, Julie—"

"Asal kautahu saja, aku masih menyayangimu dan aku akan menunggumu, Hanbin." Julie menarik tangan Hanbin untuk digenggam, dan Hanbin membiarkannya.

Hanbin mengernyitkan keningnya. Bukan ini maksud Hanbin, ia hanya ingin mengakhiri hubungannya dengan Julie dan tidak pernah lagi ada kata bersambung. "Julie, _please_."

Julie membuat raut wajah yang terlihat menyedihkan, air mata menggenang di pelupuk matanya. "Kenapa? Apa ini karena—ada yang lain? Kau menyukai orang lain?"

Koridor sekolah pukul lima sore terlalu sepi untuk mereka berdua. Dapat terdengar teriakan dari kejauhan anak lelaki di lapangan yang sedang bermain basket, ada Jiwon di sana, dan Hanbin sengaja melewatkan permainan itu karena ia harus berbicara pada Julie; dengan tujuan memutuskan hubungan mereka.

Hanbin membuka mulutnya, tetapi tidak ada satu patah kata pun diucapkannya. Ia bingung harus bagaimana menjawab pertanyaan tersebut, Hanbin menundukkan kepalanya sedikit untuk menghindari tatapan Julie. Respon ini membuat Julie berpikir bahwa mungkin memang benar, ada yang lain di antara hubungan mereka.

" _Who_?" suara Julie mulai terdengar parau. Hanbin pun menatap kembali Julie di wajah. Dia menangis. "Ini pasti Areum, benar?"

" _It's nobody_ , Julie _, really. And I'm so sorry_."

"Aku ingin tahu siapa orang ini. _Who is this girl_ —"

" _It's not a girl_." _Fuck_. Hanbin meremas kain sweater yang dikenakannya erat-erat. _Fuck. Fuck. Fuck._ Hanbin tidak tahu kenapa malah kata-kata itu yang keluar dari mulutnya.

Ada hening panjang yang membuat suasananya jadi semakin tidak nyaman. Keheningan ini rasanya seperti mencekik keduanya. Julie membisu, raut wajahnya mulai berubah. Ia berkali-kali membuka dan menutup kembali mulutnya, ingin merespon Hanbin tetapi tidak tahu harus bagaimana. Julie menatapnya sungguh intens. "Hanbin— _what_."

" _I don't—I—_ Julie, _let's not talk about this anymore_."

"Hanbin?" deru napas Julie amat kasar. Hanbin dapat merasakan keterkejutan dari nada bicaranya. " _What the hell_? Apa maksud ucapanmu?" Air mata tidak lagi mengalir ke pipi Julie, dan kini yang hanya ada di wajah Julie hanyalah ketakutan, ketidakpercayaan, dan rasa terkhianati.

" _I don't_ ..." Hanbin menghela napas berat. " _I don't like girls_." Tidak ada jalan kembali, yang sudah dilakukan tidak dapat diperbaiki.

" _You don't like girls_?" Julie tidak menurunkan nada bicaranya. " _You like boys_?"

Hanbin masih tidak tahu kenapa putusnya hubungan mereka malah membawa kepada topik pembicaraan di mana Hanbin mengakui bahwa ia memang tidak pernah menyukai perempuan, termasuk Julie. Ia tidak mengerti kenapa dirinya memutuskan untuk memberitahu Julie yang sebenarnya. Mereka tidak saling mengenal begitu baik.

Hanbin perlahan menganggukkan kepalanya, ia kemudian baru tersadar apa yang sedang dilakukannya. Ia baru saja memberitahu seseorang mengenai preferensi dan seksualitasnya secara tidak langsung pada orang yang sesungguhnya tidak begitu ia kenal. Hanbin membelalakkan matanya ketika melihat Julie menatapnya dengan tatapan yang sama. "Oh, _God_ , Julie. Kumohon jangan katakan ini pada siapa pun. Maafkan aku. Aku benar-benar menyesal, bukan maksudku untuk menggunakanmu—"

"Jadi kau menyukai Jiwon." _Shit._ Apa memang rasa kagumnya pada Jiwon sejelas itu?

Hanbin berusaha untuk tidak bereaksi pada pernyataan Julie yang membuatnya merasa takut. Hanbin seharusnya tidak melakukan ini, tidak memutuskan hubungan mereka, dan tetap bersandiwara untuk memuaskan ekspektasi orang-orang kepadanya; ia seharusnya tetap bersikap seperti anak lelaki heterosexual lainnya; membicarakan anak perempuan yang tidak pernah disukainya, sehingga ia mungkin dapat hidup tenang, tidak dibayangi wajah Julie ketika ia tahu bahwa ia telah dibohongi seperti ini. " _It's him, isn't it? You like_ Jiwon."

Julie bahkan tidak menunggu respon atau konfirmasi dari Hanbin untuk mengetahui bahwa Jiwon memang orang yang sesungguhnya Hanbin sayangi.

Namun dengan begitu, syukurlah, Julie tidak pernah lagi mencoba untuk berhubungan lagi dengan Hanbin atau bahkan bertukar pandangan sekali pun. Kandasnya hubungan Hanbin dan Julie segera Hanbin umumkan pada Jiwon suatu hari, pada jam istirahat di lapangan luas sekolah.

Mereka duduk berduaan, berdekatan, Hanbin mengabaikan jantungnya yang berdegup kencang. Bersikap seolah kulit lengan mereka yang bersentuhan tidak memberikan efek apa pun padanya.

"Hm. Mungkin itu kenapa Julie begitu sinis padaku akhir-akhir ini." _Ouch_. Jiwon merespon Hanbin begitu setelah diberitahukan berita mengenai kandasnya hubungan mereka namun tetap menyimpan bagian di mana Hanbin memberitahu Julie mengenai dirinya yang menyukai Jiwon. "Dia benar-benar mengerikan."

" _Sorry_."

"Bukan salahmu, Julie memang seperti nenek sihir—oh, _no offense though_."

Hal tersebut membuat Hanbin tertawa geli untuk pertama kalinya lagi setelah sekian lama pikirannya dihantui oleh bayangan Julie yang menyimpan rahasia besar Hanbin yang membuatnya merasa amat tertekan. Namun di saat yang sama, Hanbin bersyukur bahwa rahasianya berada di tangan Julie, karena Julie bukan tipe anak perempuan yang mudah menyebarkan rahasia orang lain—well, setidaknya Hanbin berharap begitu. " _It's okay_. Aku tidak menyukai Julie."

"Apa Julie benar-benar seburuk itu? Wow."

"Tidak sama sekali, dia itu orang yang baik."

Jiwon menaikkan kedua alisnya penuh arti. " _Okay_ ..., terserah apa katamu. _Single_ juga bukan hal yang buruk, kau terlihat lebih bebas."

" _Yeah_ , tentu."

" _I see._ " Jiwon mengalihkan pandangannya sekilas pada ponselnya untuk memeriksa waktu, Hanbin tidak sengaja melihat potret Jiwon dan kekasihnya berdekapan mesra di wallpaper ponselnya. "Aku akan mencoba memasangkanmu dengan yang lain, mungkin teman Jisoo ada yang—"

"Uhm, _no, thanks. No more girls_." Hanbin memotong ucapan Jiwon cepat, dan hal tersebut membuat Jiwon tertawa.

" _Okay, no more girls_." Kemudian ia masih tertawa karena Hanbin juga ikut tertawa, bahkan ketika Jiwon berkata, " _But what about boys_? Jangan-jangan kau menyukai lelaki sekarang, hmm?" Jiwon sesungguhnya hanya bergurau, namun topik pembicaraan ini mendekati hal yang menurut Hanbin amat dekat dengan bagian dari dirinya yang tidak siapa pun kecuali Julie yang tahu. "Aku bisa memasangkanmu dengan ... Junhoe. _How about him_? Aku sepertinya pernah melihat kau memperhatikan Junhoe kemarin-kemarin di ruang ganti pakaian."

Hanbin terkekeh geli, menurutnya, Jiwon yang memperlakukannya sebagai seorang anak lelaki yang menyukai lelaki ini lucu. Hanbin bersikap santai, kali ini mereka membicarakan anak lelaki, jadi Hanbin cukup merasa nyaman. Ditambah, Jiwon yang bergurau mengenai Hanbin pernah memperhatikan Junhoe di ruang ganti pakaian itu sebenarnya bukan sepenuhnya gurauan. Hanbin memang pernah diam-diam, uhm, mengintip sedikit figur Junhoe tanpa busana.

"Goo Junhoe? _yeah, sure. Why not_."

"Oh? _Yo, you sound so serious_ , Kim Hanbin." Jiwon mengernyitkan keningnya meski senyum di wajah tidak hilang. "Jadi kau menyukai sesamamu?" Jiwon tertawa, tetapi Hanbin tidak.

Hanbin malah membuat senyum kecil, dan berkata, " _Maybe I do_."

Kemudian tawa Jiwon terhentikan perlahan, candaan di nada bicaranya pun sirna. Ia memaksakan tawa canggung sebelum kemudian mengalihkan topik pembicaraannya pada dirinya yang kemarin malam mencoba makanan ringan baru yang menurutnya rasanya aneh. Sungguh obrolan yang tidak penting, tetapi setidaknya hal ini dapat mengalihkan Hanbin dari memikirkan bahwa mungkin Jiwon sama saja seperti orang-orang di sekitarnya; mengharapkan Hanbin sebagai seorang heterosexual dan berpikir sungguh salah untuk Hanbin menjadi dirinya sendiri—tertarik hanya pada laki-laki, tertarik pada Jiwon.

.

.

.

Hanbin merindukan segalanya yang ada pada diri Jiwon. Raut wajah bahagianya, senyumnya, aroma tubuhnya, suaranya, tawanya setelah ia melakukan kesalahan pada saat bernyanyi, gairahnya untuk menggapai cita-citanya—Jiwon dan Hanbin berhasil membuat mimpi mereka menjadi nyata. Keduanya dapat melakukan hal yang mereka cintai di atas panggung, membuat para penonton berdecak kagum, dan mereka bahagia.

Hanbin juga merindukan bagaimana Jiwon akan peduli padanya, kemudian sentuhannya. _Sentuhannya_.

 _Shit. Hanbin is so in love_. _Hanbin is too much in love._

Mungkin itulah mengapa hari di mana Hanbin mencium bibir Jiwon di studio rekamannya dua tahun yang lalu menjadi hari di mana Jiwon memutuskan untuk menghilang dari kehidupan Hanbin.

"Dan kau mengeluhkan para penggemarmu yang terus bertanya mengapa suaramu jadi terdengar berbeda, mereka juga khawatir mengenai kondisi kesehatanmu." Suara Jinhwan membuat Hanbin kembali pada dunia di sekitarnya.

Hanbin hanya menoleh sekilas pada pria yang kini berdiri di sampingnya, kedua siku mereka disandarkan pada susuran balkon menghadap pepohonan yang mengelilingi rumah ini. Kepulan asap yang keluar dari mulut Hanbin menari di udara yang tadinya segar, ia memainkan puntung rokok di antara dua jemarinya. Memikirkan mungkin setidaknya dengan gaya hidup yang begini, Hanbin dapat membunuh dirinya perlahan.

"Hei, kau mau coklat panas?"

"Tiap kali kita bertemu, kau selalu menawarkanku sesuatu untuk dikonsumsi."

" _Well_ , apa kau ingat terakhir kali kaumakan malam? apa kau bahkan sarapan pagi ini?"

Hanbin hanya menyeringai. _Good point_ , pikirnya. Ia menghisap puntung rokoknya dalam-dalam, menghembuskannya berat. Jinhwan sebagai teman dan asistennya ini kini terasa seperti orang tuanya juga.

"Apa kau tidak apa-apa sendirian?" Jinhwan bertanya ragu-ragu, Hanbin tahu kalau sesungguhnya dari beberapa jam yang lalu Jinhwan ingin membicarakan hal ini. "Alenjandra menghubungiku tadi, dia bilang, uhm, dia memiliki masalah dengan kandungannya."

Hanbin tersenyum kecil, menyesap rokoknya sekali lagi sebelum kemudian menjawab, "Tentu saja, _God_ , kau ini benar-benar aneh." Dan terkekeh kecil, suaranya agak parau. "Apa yang kau lakukan di sini? sebentar lagi kau akan jadi seorang ayah dan yang kaulakukan malah merawat anak orang lain."

Jinhwan malah tersenyum sendu, mungkin dapat mendengar kesendirian dari nada bicara Hanbin. "Kau yakin?"

"Seratus persen. Lagi pula masih ada Brier di sini—Brier!" Hanbin menyerukan nama Brier, dan ia dapat mendengar wanita tua Perancis—yang telah menjadi juru masak selama beberapa tahun untuk Hanbin di rumah yang terlalu besar ini—menjawab dari kejauhan.

"Kau yakin _,_ Hanbin? Kalau kauingin aku tetap tinggal di sini—"

"Jinhwan— _A soon-to-be-daddy_ ," Hanbin tertawa, "kumohon, jangan merasa terbebani olehku."

Jinhwan terlihat ragu-ragu untuk beberapa saat, sebelum kemudian ia pun pada akhirnya memutuskan untuk pergi kembali ke keluarganya.

Dan Hanbin kini benar-benar dapat sendirian, hanya alam semesta yang akan selalu menemaninya. Hanya udara segar yang terkontaminasi dengan asap rokoknya yang masih dapat menenangkannya. Hanya merekalah yang dapat Hanbin anggap sebagai keluarganya.

Terkadang dulu ketika Hanbin masih terlalu muda untuk disadarkan pada kenyataan kehidupan sosial di sekitarnya, ia bermimpi bagaimana dirinya dan Jiwon membangun sebuah keluarga berdua. Hanya ada mereka berdua, dan mungkin seorang anak manusia untuk melengkapi keluarga. Mereka akan tinggal di sebuah rumah sederhana dengan pekarangan yang luas.

Dalam mimpi indahnya, mereka merencanakan masa depan bersama, ada satu anak manusia untuk dimanjakan oleh mereka, kemudian akan ada Hanbin yang mencintai Jiwon, dan ada Jiwon yang mencintai Hanbin.

 _Oh, mimpi indah anak yang malang, yang takkan pernah terwujudkan._

Jadi layaknya Hanbin kembali ke beberapa tahun yang lalu ketika ia masih sebagai seorang remaja emosional yang sedang jatuh cinta pada orang yang tidak mengembalikan perasaannya, Hanbin menangis, membiarkan air matanya jatuh karena kesendiriannya ini. Tidak ada yang menyayangi Hanbin sebanyak Hanbin menyayangi mereka. Tidak apa-apa, Hanbin terbiasa dengan penolakan di kehidupannya. Oh, Hanbin takkan pernah lupa bagaimana kedua orang tuanya bereaksi ketika ia berkata kepada mereka berdua bahwa, "Aku menyukai pria, dan takkan ada yang bisa mengubahnya."

Seperti Hanbin yang tidak mau menerima kenyataannya bahwa Jiwon takkan pernah mengembalikan perasaannya, kedua orang tuanya tidak mau menerima kenyataan bahwa Hanbin tidak akan pernah menyukai wanita. Mereka menolak keras seksualitas Habin, tidak menyukai Hanbin yang menjadi dirinya sendiri.

 _God, why am I like this?_

Kenapa Hanbin bahkan dilahirkan ke dunia yang tidak menginginkannya?

Berkali-kali Hanbin mencoba untuk berpindah hati dari Jiwon, namun perasaannya tidak pernah berubah. Tidak ada pria yang dapat membuatnya antusias untuk ditemui, tidak ada yang dapat membuat dirinya tersenyum lebar seperti yang dilakukan Jiwon.

Hubungannya dengan pria lain tak pernah meninggalkan kenangan yang baik, bahkan meski mereka telah memperlakukan Hanbin amat baik, Hanbin tak pernah merasa bahagia. Anehnya dengan Jiwon, sudah berkali-kali Jiwon menyakiti perasaan Hanbin—membunuh Hanbin perlahan, tetapi Jiwon selalu membuat hari Hanbin lebih baik, memberinya hal indah untuk dikenang, dan Hanbin akan merasa bahagia.

Hanbin meneriakkan isi hatinya, kedua pipinya basah karena air mata. Ia menangis tersedu-sedu, hingga rasanya bernapas pun sulit. Tenggorokannya tercekat. Hanbin tercekik oleh kasih sayang yang takkan pernah terbalas, merasa separuh mati karena orang yang paling dicintainya takkan pernah mengembalikan perasaan menggebu ini.

Jiwon pernah merencanakan masa depannya bersama seorang wanita, ada satu anak manusia untuk dimanjakan oleh mereka, kemudian akan ada seorang wanita yang mencintai Jiwon, dan ada Jiwon yang mencintai wanita tersebut.

 _Oh, mimpi indah anak yang manis, yang telah terwujudkan._

Kabar menggembirakan itu ada di mana-mana. Di televisi, surat kabar, radio; Satu Tahun Pernikahan: Jiwon Kim Akhirnya Menjadi Seorang Ayah!

 _So stop fucking dreaming, Kim Hanbin!_

Hanbin menangis, menangis, dan menangis. Ia membuang puntung rokok di jemarinya ke lantai, kemudian kedua tangannya menelusuri helaian rambutnya kasar, meremas kepalanya, menancapkan kukunya untuk menyakiti dirinya sendiri—menghukum dirinya yang larut dalam harapan kosong. Hanbin berteriak kencang, ia gusar.

Pemandangan Jiwon dan pendamping hidupnya terlalu indah. Hanbin tidak ingin mengakuinya, tetapi ia merasa amat iri pada _wanita_ itu. Hanbin juga ingin seperti wanita itu, tersenyum bahagia di samping Jiwon, mengucap janji suci, mengecup bibir satu sama lain dengan perasaan yang terbalaskan.

Hanbin dapat mendengar Brier memanggilnya, namun ia mengabaikannya. Hanbin memegangi dadanya, tepat di mana jantungnya berada. _It hurts so much_. Kedua tangannya gemetaran. Seluruh tubuhnya juga. Lantai marmer yang dipijaknya mulai terasa terlalu dingin. Hanbin ingin mengakhiri perasaan ini.

.

.

.

 _This feeling hurts him, the word 'love' is too much, nothing will change;_

 _he can never move on,_

 _but life goes on,_

 _and he's all alone._

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _track 21:_

 _Him by Hanbin Kim_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Setelah bertahun-tahun berada di industri musik, Hanbin Kim, akhirnya menyatakan dirinya sebagai seorang homosexual melalui karya terakhir dari sang penyanyi balada yang diberikan judul 'Him', sebelum kemudian ditemukan telah mengakhiri hidupnya Sabtu kemarin (15/10/2026) di kediamannya oleh sang asisten pribadi (...)_

* * *

 ** _fin_**


End file.
